Crimson Hell
by KyraEnsui
Summary: [Prompt idea from DGM Kink Meme.] A beautiful Lotus taken in and claimed by the dangerous man known as Clown Crown. Rated M for PWP and cursings. [Allen x Kanda]


**Author's Note:** Yeah, I changed out the original thought of the pairings which was with the Earl and Neah, but changed to Allen since I want to try typing out this pairing. I like Kanda being an uke than a seme.

This idea was from **2013 DGM Kink Meme Prompt** with the idea of Kanda wearing a crimson kimono, loose obi and hair except no hair ornaments, and legs spread.

* * *

He licked his moist lips as he watched a tantalizing display in front of him with his legs crossed and resting his cheek on his fist with his elbow resting on chair's armrest. He used his thumb to swipe off a slight drool on the side of his mouth.

 _I will keep this one._ With a sly grin. _I don't feel like sharing with anyone now._

"Do spread your lovely legs more openly so my eyes can drink in this enticing view." with a smirking grin.

A low groan escaped as his lotus spread his slender legs a few inches apart while keeping his pace of stroking his cock. His eyes squeezed shut with his increased pacing and panting heavier. His body became moist from his sweat and his hand becoming stickier as the tip was leaking down on his stroking cock.

"You have to stimulate yourself better than that, my beautiful lotus." as he changed his position to sitting forward with his hands together, elbows on his knee and covering his smirk behind his hands. "Remember our sweet little deal. You are mine so please do strip away your pride and dignity just like your lovely clothes, piece by piece."

Lotus gave another low growl as his slender hand quicken its pace as his hip voluntary jerked up. His growl became several moaning purrs as his head fell back with his long, black hair cascading along his body and on his chest. Shoulder sleeve of his crimson sakura-patterned kimono slid down half way, exposing his smooth, milky skin. After his sixth strokes, he came.

"That was delicious. Thank you for that eye feast." as the watcher got up from his chair and stride over to his lotus, crouching down in front of him. His smirk has never left his face.

He placed his middle finger underneath Lotus's cock and playfully gliding up and down.

"You're still hard, Lotus." with his index finger gliding along too. "I was going to just watch and let others play with you, but I changed my mind. I want you to myself now."

He removed his fingers, placed his hand in his left breast pocket and took out a silver round metal where it placed between his two fingers, showing it off. His sapphire eyes narrowed as he growled.

"Such beautiful eyes. I love your fiery spirit because-" as he slid the silver metal onto his pet's cock; the cool touch caused Lotus to shiver. "I will be the one who will tame it." with his hand encircling around his cock. "You belong to me."

He wanted to kill this man. To slice him into pieces and ripping off that annoying smirk on his face. He will not be owned. His train of thoughts gone a haze as his body felt sudden heat and his own damn cock was twitching more than ever. His sapphire eyes were glossy as he watched this damn man smile grew.

 _What the hell did he do?_

"Ah~ It worked faster than I thought." as his index finger traced around Lotus's exposed collar area. "Oops. I guessed I slipped in more than a ring on you."

 _Oops my ass, you fuckin' bastard._

"I want to hear your voice. You will make those lovely sounds by me only." with both hands behind Lotus's head and untying his silken tie off. "Tell me what you want, Lotus~"

He growled and yet, his breathing was inconsistent with this internal warm build-up. His mind were fogging up and blood rushing quick in his brain and ears as he held his head up while covering his ear. His free hand scratching lightly across his chest and his legs closed, but with his thighs rubbing each other. It was making him feel nausea.

"Fu..ck...you..."

A huge grin appeared. "We'll definitely do that, but first, you have to fix what you started."

He stood up as he unbuttoned his white dress shirt, exposing his chisel body. "You should know what to do next."

Lotus did not want to do it. He refused and yet, his body moved as he crawled towards the man, sitting on his knees, unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his crisp black slack. His slender hand went inside his boxer and taking out his hard, leaking precum cock as it stood out straight.

 _How the hell can this beansprout's cock be this big with his short height?!_

The tip of his tongue licked the man's tip before swallowing half of his length. He hated this. He hated this man more. He cursed his luck of ever encountering this man on one of his shifts. He can feel the man's hands on both side of his head and forcing him to take it all in. His tip was touching the back of his throat causing him to gag and choke as he felt him jerking in his mouth fast. It didn't took long for him to deposit his disgusting essences in my mouth, forcing him to swallow it with some dripping out on the side of his mouth.

He stepped back, unsheathing his cock and watching Lotus wiping his mouth. His eyes were still drunk at the sight of loose obi around his crimson kimono, his hair sticking on parts of his collar and those rosy cheeks had a nice shades of blush as he was still panting. He will take this Lotus all in and marking his territories on those unblemished, milky flesh.

"Come sit with me." as he forcefully grabbed his arm and pulling him up as he walked towards his chair and sat with his Lotus sitting on his lap, facing him.

"I will make you beg for me to come in." as he pulled him closer and crushing their lips together.

His tongue wrestling inside as he chuckled with his hands caressing along his shoulders and pushing down his sleeves further down until to his elbows. He broke the kiss as it went down his neckline, down center of his chest and licking on one of his buds. He nipped it with right hand pinching and pulling his other bud hard, and his left hand tracing along his spinal back.

Lotus's body shivered hard as both of their erection were rubbing against each other hard as he moaned an octave higher. He choked and gasped suddenly when he felt something painfully intruded behind his small entrance. His head tilted backwards then forward as it laid on the man's shoulder while gripping his shirt. Another finger went in.

 _Virgins are always great to play with. Easier and tastier to play with. This one has a nice kick of spice. I'm going to enjoy this more than I thought._

"You're tighter than I thought. How can anyone leave you unmarked with this sinful body? Much less," as his two fingers moved in quick, but out slow. "savoring it too. Let's see if your little tight hole can take it all in. Be a doll and sit up a bit."

He shook his head and yet again, his body ignored his mental commands and responded as he sat up and feeling a teasing touch of that man's tip.

"I didn't ask you a question. I'm telling you." as he slid his Lotus down without a care.

"AH!" as he choked on his own breathing.

"Mmmm.. So tight and hot." as he licked his lips. "Now move for me. Pleasure yourself again."

 _This damn annoying beansprout._

He shivered hard each time as he sat up and down in a slow pace while using that man's shoulders as supports. A soft whimpering moans escaped as his pace was quicken and his hip jerking forward. His body felt a crushing embrace and bouncing quicker as he felt him thrusting his hip up.

 _Fuck. I hate this._

"AHH!" as he arched back and panting hard.

Then he stopped and held him straight up with that grin on his annoying face. "Should I continue?"

Lotus growled. This bastard stopped on purpose and leaving him hanging. He swallowed hard and nodded slowly with biting his lower lip.

"Tell me what you were thinking first then I will."

"...You are a fuckin' bastard."

A huge smile. "Thank you, Lotus. You and I will have a lovely future together."

As he thrust him long and hard inside while one hand gripped one side of his thin waist and another stroking his cock. Lotus wanted to release, but that damn cock ring was interfering.

"Do you want this release, doll?" as his hand slid around the ring. "Beg for it from your pretty mouth."

 _This beansprout bastard..._ As he bit down his lower lip hard and laid his forehead on his shoulder. He hated this man with a passion. (No pun intended.)

"Please..." There goes an ounce of his pride as he whispered softly.

"A little louder, doll. I barely can hear your low sensual voice." as his hand was teasing over his ring. "Please what?"

"...Please let me come. Take me inside." as it sicken him spewing out those disgusting words. Half of his pride gone.

"My pleasure, Lotus." as he slid the ring off and placing it in his pant pocket. "Let's resume our little session."

 _I will kill him._

As Lotus moved his hip sensually forward and back as the man below him jerking up and holding onto his waist as he arched back slightly with his eyes closed and his hands wandering around the man's chest, gliding up to his shoulder blades, and slipping his shirt off half way.

The sight of this sex-induced oriental lotus was breathtaking as he held his chest close to his hungry mouth and his tongue ravishing across his milky skin and biting hard on both of his buds. Lotus bit his bottom lip hard as his fingernails scratched the man's back and shoulder. Harder and faster.

There it went as Lotus's body arched so far back that the man had to hold him tight as they both came together. He carefully laid him down on the ground on his back as the man unsheathed and just gazing at the beautiful sight. His smooth, milky body exposed openly on this open canvas of his crimson kimono background, those once smooth locks are now messy and sticking on his glistening moist skin and his chest heaving heavily.

He spread those lovely legs of his Lotus apart with his hands on his thighs as he leaned over him while positioning the head of his cock near the entrance and sheathing in fully. Lotus arched up slightly and falling back on the floor, panting more while his eyes were squeezed shut.

Another hungry kiss and quick nibbling on his ear.

With his husky whispers and his mischievous grin, "You are now Clown Crown's property, my sinful Lotus."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
